Estranged Souls
by Of-Fire-and-Stars
Summary: When the Elvenking's secretive daughter ventures to Dol Guldur, her life becomes forever changed, especially when she crosses the point of no return and into the dark realm of the Necromancer. Human!form Sauron/OC pairing! Rating to be PG to PG-13, depending on the writer. Follow and review please!
1. Preface

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hobbit' or its characters- I am merely borrowing them for this fanfiction. The characters, places, phrases and et. cetera to be used all respectively belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original character of Tawariell __Silimaurë. Please leave comments and constructive critisisms on this work. Thank you and enjoy. I will be making updates as often as I can._

Preface:

In the shadows of the old fortress, she saw and felt nothing. Within the stone she was trapped and lost. She knew a creature, or rather a supernatural being, resided there in its stoned horror. For years she had heard of how desolate and cursed this place was, but yet she was not afraid. She felt around in the darkness, with her hands reaching out for stone to hold onto. The princess always imagined that this place wouldn't haunt her dreams, but how she was wrong. Still, she kept reaching out for something, or perhaps even someone.

But even as her barefeet trekked her here and there, she felt as if she had a pair of eyes gazing upon her in this seldom place. It felt so frightening to feel that gaze upon her, but she did not fret. She tried to continue along the edge of the stone, carefully as could be. How haunting this place was. But yet, it felt so welcoming, non-threatening, that it made her feel like she was under some spell. The dark veil flew over her like wings of a bat, but she did not recoil. But as she approached the open corridor of the ruins, she saw a figure lurking there in the shadows, as it was rumored it was to have done so. It took the shape of a man, and her heart rang with terror.

How long had that figure been here, residing within these decrepted stones and pillars of evil? How had that mysterious figure, or rather this unknown man, come to stay in such a place? The princess walked up the cracked steps of this ruin, with her eyes open and cautiously looking. This moment seemed to be estranged to her, as if it were meant to be and yet not so. Though the surroundings were dark, she glowed like a star among the crooked vines and piercing thorn branches that covered almost every inch of this place.

Who is that shape in the shadows, she wondered. Whose is that face in the tainted mask? Whether by the decay of time or by the hands of fate, she would find out who belonged to those shadows.


	2. Chapter 1- Dark Descent

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hobbit' or its characters- I am merely borrowing them for this fanfiction. The characters, places, phrases and et. cetera to be used all respectively belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original character of Tawariell Silimaurë. Please leave comments and constructive critisisms on this work. Thank you and enjoy. I will be making updates as often as I can. I will leave the Elvish to English translations at the bottom of the chapter._

Chapter One: Dark Descent

It had crossed her mind, that the ruins of Dol Guldur had been seldom and unoccupied for years, never once blooming to the sunlight that shined high over the mountains. The hills were riddled with darkness and decay, as well as death and legend. All of the woods surrounding that place were said to be cursed, ridden with a dangerous spell for all those who dared to walk upon its threshold.

The princess had grown up on the legends of the hill of sorcery, and she did not for one moment think that they were false. The words of turmoil, as her people called them, were reverberating through her mind like dreams that flowed like the blackened waves of an ocean. From what the heralds had sung, from the tales of old to the songs of memory, Tawariell had often thought of those black hills.

When she would sit at the rim of her balcony within the halls she lived in, she looked to the east and saw how the winds blew through the barren wasteland. Somehow, the feeling of dread flowed through her like rivers of despair. A deathly despair from lives lived from the past. Tawariell's eyes gazed over the ruins from afar. It did not stir such a horror within her as most would feel.

"_Avo visto!_" the heralds would cry in their song. "_No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar!_" When they sang and harmonized songs of wisdom and peace, the princess would think of worlds far different than those she was a part of. She would often think of the darkness, of the depths of the shadows. All of it crossed her mind in intrigue and wonder. The darkness never frightened her, as it was of her nature to love it. After all, she did shine like a star within the night- brilliant, beautiful and wise. But without the darkness, how could a star thrive?

Hours later, when the moon was supposed to be full and shining high over the canopy of the forest, she removed herself from her window and fetched her robes. She slid the robes of an ebony color onto her soft white shoulders, and she tied it off under her milk-white neck. Those nimble fingers then caught the folds of the robe and brought them close around her figure. The princess was determined, so determined to see if any of the legends she had grown up on were true. Without hesitating, she went toward the wardrobe that sat against the great wooden wall of her chambers. She opened it and withdrew her _naneth_'s sword, Serelgang.

How she wanted to prove Thranduil and her kinsmen that she was fearless. This small journey she would take, this personal quest, would either change her life for the better or worse. But how ever it would fare, she would be prepared nevertheless. As the moon barely peaked out from behind the clouds, she looked out to the window and saw how its light gently traced the paths of the forest. It was a sultry night, and she was ready. Of course, she knew that it would be dangerous. As her _muindor_ was only young and had some experience, she had stayed indoors and learned from books and scrolls. War, as her _adar_ would say, was not for young Elven maidens.

But she was not afraid. She would survive, she would live off the lands while she would be gone. She knew where athelas was, where it grew, and how to use it. It was essential that every elf knew what to do with it, even when injured. But, the athelas would have to wait until it would be direly needed. With her hood up over her head, she went out of her chambers and into the long corridor where it was. She looked left and then right, to observe if there were any guards. None were near, but she knew they'd be patrolling.

Luckily for her, being the princess meant that she knew secretive entrances and exits. Receeding into her room, she closed the massive door and she moved the wardrobe once she approached it. With her might and stealth, she pushed the massive cabinet away from the wall. Behind it was revealed a massive and darkened corridor, one that needed a lantern to light its darkness. So she reached for the candle-lit lantern that sat on a nearby table, and placed in the corridor, then pulled the wardrobe back into its place. Once she was enclosed in the darkness, she picked up the lit lantern and made her way down the gloomy and damp tunnel. Tonight the Elven princess would make her way through darkness, and she would not fret of the consequences to come, as she knew they were her own.

_***to be continued***_

(_Avo visto)_- Do not stray!

(_No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar)_- Be the change you wish to see in the world.


	3. Chapter 2- Memories and Torment

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hobbit' or its characters- I am merely borrowing them for this fanfiction. The characters, places, phrases and et. cetera to be used all respectively belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original character of Tawariell Silimaurë. Please leave comments and constructive critisisms on this work. Thank you and enjoy. I will be making updates as often as I can. I will leave the Elvish to English translations at the bottom of the chapter._

Chapter Two: Memories and Torment

Thranduil had been all but conscious of the darkness that surrounded the forest his own _adar_ had vowed to protect and help thrive. As he sat upon his wooden, horned throne, his mind was glazed with the thoughts of dwarfs and of memories of years past. His hand went to his forehead in mild contempt and pain, as a headache had fallen over him. Being a king was excruciating, but the Elvenking himself vowed to make this forest breathe once again. He would not let his beloved Greenwood remain in the shadows forever- he would have it come to light somehow.

All this talk of darkness surrounding the forest was boring him to an utmost death. Whispers were growing, rumors were beginning to spread. Everything the Elvenking dreaded was flowing directly into his ears like rivers of poison. Voices even began to ring in his ears. These voices though, were from years past- these voices were from the war he had fought with his _adar._ Battle cries were one thing he had not forgotten, let alone the screams of his wife Lithôniel, from the time when she had given birth to his legitimate child Legolas. But he would never forget the memory of his illegitimate child being born. Though he had not had her through marriage, he still loved her like no other. He remember how her mother cried and screamed, but he also remembered the sound of laughter and joy.

For many, many years he kept her close, his Tawariell. He kept her out of the forest and inside always, as she was his firstborn and only daughter. If Legolas decided not to have children, the rest of his line would have to endure through her. But that of course was not the only reason why he kept her inside. He loved her as he loved Legolas- those two were his life eternally. They were the future heirs, they were the reasons the Greenwood would survive. But if he had lost either one of them, or perhaps if both succumbed to death, there would be nothing left for him to do, nothing left for him to live for. He loved his son and daughter like no other. But when Galion, his loyal servant, entered, he felt a twinge of despair as he saw the look of bad news cloud the young elf's face. "Speak Galion," he said.

Galion approached his king and bowed in respect. He looked back at the king and sighed, fearing the worst. "Your daughter, my lord," he began, his voice full of tremors. "She has not responded to your message. I fear she is gone and has left the halls." Thranduil's heart cried out in his chest and his blue eyes widened. She... had left? His only daughter had gone? A swarm of fear and panic flowed over Thranduil like waves of a black ocean that was approached by an angry storm. He stood up quickly from his throne and began to make his way down the stair, his mouth dropped open in shock. He walked past Galion and began to make his way toward Tawariell's chambers. E_ru, tell me she hasn't gone_, Thranduil thought to himself. _Tell me my flesh and blood hasn't deserted me after all this time!_

Thranduil walked past the guards and growled, "Leave!" The guards did as they were told, as they always had. They knew this night would be one of despair and horror from what they saw on their king's face. Thranduil's hands thrust open the doors and with his eyes, he searched every inch of her rooms. "Tawariell!" he cried out, his deep voice cracking. Tears flowed into his eyes as he pulled back the sheets upon her bed. He tore her rooms apart until there was nothing left unchecked. His flaxen hair was rattled, flowing over his shoulders in waves of agony. His mouth was dropped open as he cried out for her. _Why had she gone,_ he thought._ Why did she desert me and leave? Have I not loved her for more than a thousand years?_ The horror of him finding no trace of his child famished him. As he saw the pendant he had given her on her 400th birthday, he gathered it to his chest and held it close to his heart with both hands. In his Sindarin tongue, he whispered as his eyes closed, "_Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham_." For the rest of the night, he remained in her rooms, crying upon the floors as he waited.

***to be continued***

(_Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham)- _My heart shall weep until I see you again

(Author's Note- I used the Elvish name of Lithôniel (lit. "ash tree"), which is pronounced 'Lee-thone-ee-ell,' for the name of Legolas' mother. I know, I know- it's not canon, but Tolkien never gave us her name, so I'm using that for her). Please leave reviews and enjoy! More to follow!


	4. Chapter 3- A Darkly Lair

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hobbit' or its characters- I am merely borrowing them for this fanfiction. The characters, places, phrases and et. cetera to be used all respectively belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original character of Tawariell Silimaurë. Please leave comments and constructive criticisms on this work. Thank you and enjoy. I will be making updates as often as I can. I will leave the Elvish to English translations at the bottom of the chapter._

Chapter Three: A Darkly Lair

After many hours of walking, she had finally reached the precipice that was the great ruin. It stood before her eyes in a towering gaze, with vines of prickly thorns and cracks marking its ghastly appearance. The vast shrubs of a nasty green prowled through the sights as well, and the stone that it was made of gave off a dark reverberation. Tawariell's eyes took a moment to reel it all in, just before she began to walk through the forest still, lost in a trance. She dropped the lantern as the candle went out, and it consumed her in the darkness. Her figure began to walk toward the old ruins. Slowly, but surely she walked on, her eyes open and always staring.

The wind blew through the thick forest, and the smell of a damp evil entered her nostrils. She was not repulsed by the smell, but rather focused on what dwelt within its square. Finally she came upon the great stone bridge she had always heard of from the legends. It was wide and long, vast and superior in its ancient form. The bluish-grey contrast of its stone shone against the pale light of the moon. Her grayish-silver eyes wandered all over the massive fortress as she entered. Her robes flowed behind her like the waves of a dark ocean, yet were sleek and beautiful like her figure. _Avo visto,_ she heard in her mind again. _Avo visto, Tawariell Silimaurë!_

But she was too far into the territory now. She was in the barrier of its darkness, and she was too entranced under its spell to know how to perceive danger. Her innocence swarmed her mind, and she walked into the thorn-riddled place without hindrance. Now she was past the point of no return, and she was far gone in its power. But her heart leaped in her chest, just as she stood in the middle of the ruins and paused. Curiously, she searched her surroundings and gazed all over. The legends always spoke of a grim and deceiving place, and how they were true! Beneath her slipper-covered feet, small and thick twigs cracked and snapped, and the wind blew through the ruins and let the smell of dead bark and earth flow around her. As she looked over her shoulder, a massive swarm of bats flew out from the depths of the darkened tunnels- it was almost impossible for her to take cover in time. She screamed in horror.

Though the bats had flown against her, she fell onto the steps in front of her. Her elbows contacted the concrete and her ribs also impacted the stone. She cried out in pain, and she covered her head and face with her hands. The shrieking of the bats entered her ears and frightened her. Fortunately, their shrieks broke the barrier of her entranced nature- now she was able to focus on her surroundings and would be able to determine right from wrong. And as she looked up over her hands, she knew she had made a deathly mistake. Her black hair flew around her heart-shaped face in waves of a matted state. Her eyes looked around swiftly and fast.

_What have I done_, she thought to herself. _Why hadn't I paid heed to the warnings and tales of old?_ All was too late now, as she knew she was trapped in this dark hell. Regaining her composure, she stood up and tried to run off toward the bridge. She picked up the train of her dress enough to allow room for her feet to move, but nothing prevailed as good. Suddenly before her eyes, the thorns multiplied and created a sharp and prickly barrier in front of her. She came to a halt as it became a thick wall. She turned and saw that it had concealed her in the stone. She screamed again as she faltered to her knees. Though there were no bats, the horror was tribulation within her mind. I_'ve sentenced myself to death_, she thought. I_'ve taken this too far, now I am imprisoned here!_

Even the shadows frightened her, but none harmed her mind as she heard a god-awful voice reverberate from the shadows. It was a dark, distorted voice with a deep persona- one that cast an atmosphere of deceit and violence. The she-elf looked in front of her, past a few cracked stairs, and into a corridor that beheld a vast opening throughout. A vague blue background shone, as did a darkened mass. It conformed to a larger form, and it convulsed into the form of a figure. It cast the shape of a man. It also whispered to her and tormented her. Tawariell never felt such horror before; it was paralyzing her with every tone she heard. "Please..." she begged. The darkness consumed her figure as it threw itself over her, brushing against her body with its decremented touch. The Elven princess panicked and cried out, and the figure merely laughed in her ear. "Tonight you will learn not to trespass, Elven filth," it growled.

***to be continued***

(Avo visto)- Don't stray!

I would like to thank lostfeather1 for her nice review! Thank you very much, _mellon nin_ (my friend)! More will come most definitely! Reviews and favorite it please! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4- First Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Hobbit' or its characters- I am merely borrowing them for this fanfiction. The characters, places, phrases and et. cetera to be used all respectively belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original character of Tawariell Silimaurë. Please leave comments and constructive criticisms on this work. Thank you and enjoy. I will be making updates as often as I can. I will leave the Elvish to English translations at the bottom of the chapter._

Chapter Four: First Meetings

Thranduil had not left her room for the whole time she was gone. He knelt beside her bed, holding onto the sheets she covered up with. He even grasped a few of her gowns and held them against his chest- clutching onto them as if they were the last thing he had left of her. Why had she gone, he thought again. Why hadn't she come to me? She always comes to me when things are dark and damask. Though she was not here, it felt as if she were still here with him, towering over him in a spectral form. He felt something, almost like a placid hand, touching his flaxen hair; he felt twinges of fear, even as he felt something like fingers touching the top of his head. "_Amin hiraetha, iell nin_," he whispered to himself, still crying. "_Please, come back to me_..."

Tawariell's eyes were closed, but she could still hear and feel everything. When awoken, she opened her eyes to see that another day had come and gone, and was replaced once again by the shadows of night. The serene stars flowed overhead, and they shined like beacons, except the fact was that they seemed so far away. The winds were blowing again, but as she sat up and stood, she looked around and saw the foundations had aged greatly. The cracks were deeper, the thorns were sharper- why was this place so damned?

The princess stood and walked around slowly, with her figure glowing bright like a star. She watched how the rhinestones on her gown shined and gleamed, and she was able to see where she walked. "What happened?" she asked herself. Curiously enough, the shadowy figure had gone. The figure was nowhere to be seen, and that gave Tawariell the alarming assumption that he would be around in the dark, prowling and waiting for the opportune moment to strike at her again. She was now alert with an open mind.

But even as she continued to walk around, she felt the feeling that she wasn't alone. With her eyes, she looked around. The darkness was brewing something unseen and the shadows were dancing. _You are a most intriguing creature, Silimaurë,_ a deepened voice mused. _You are not like most of your kin, now are you? You do not fear the shadows as greatly, but you do have some doubt brewing within you now_. Tawariell's heart shivered and leaped in her chest in fright. Who was that calling out to her? From where did it come from? _Turn around now, my lingering star. See now whom you have crossed._

She turned as the voice commanded. She looked at an unseemly pillar of stone, where stood a figure who revealed itself in the shape of a man. Her heart floundered in her chest as she backed up against a stone wall. With a smirk consuming his pale, gaunt and surprisingly handsome face, he taunted her by saying, "Oh no, have I frightened the little elf?" His voice was so dark, so velvety it was of surprise to Tawariell that he was inhuman. The young princess wanted to look away, but she couldn't. It was impossible, for these two to break their eye contact. "Little is not of the question," she calmly said. "I know who you are. You're the terror that lurks in Dol Guldur within that damned stone." She backed up against a stone wall, and wanted to run, but his figure proved otherwise when he came toward her.

He stared at her steadily, tilting his head to one side. "I am glad that you know of me," he said, smiling now. "And of my reputation. The stone is of the damned, yes, and now you will join all the other souls lurking in it." He spoke coldly, taking a menacing step towards her. But he did not, however, hurt her, but instead reached out to tuck a stray lock behind her ears. "Or…I can teach you how to be powerful."

Tawariell's eyes were focused on the hand that swept a lock behind her pointed ear. It was large, much like his figure before her. Her heart now began to pound within her chest, deep beneath the flesh. She then looked back to him. "Aren't you going to take my life and damn my soul?" she pondered aloud, her voice full of a great horror. As he stepped toward her again, she gripped the stone behind her. "For someone so dark, you seem to be rather merciful. But then again, I could be wrong."

His smile broaden ever more as he kept his gaze upon her. He looked at her with malice in his eyes, almost never tearing his sight from her. "Lies and deceit is just the start of me," his voice rang, withdrawing his hand and turning away. "Damning this, damning that, its gotten a bit to boring for me; and I have gotten bored of the complaining of elves, and killing the orcs. So..." he turned back, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "I am offering you to be my heir."

_He_ was offering _her_ to be his heir? She, the daughter of the infamous Elvenking? Feeling a little dismayed, but still strong, she looked at him with pleading and curious eyes. "I will listen to you as long as you explain something- Why would you ask this of me? I am naught but an Elven princess." If there was any kind of truth, she hoped that there would be some within his words. She was no longer afraid, but rather entranced. She kept her guard high, but somehow, her very soul yielded to him.

**to be continued**

(Amin hiraetha, iell nin)- I am sorry, my daughter.

((Note: if this is beginning to seem far-fetched, I can assure you that this will all fall into play. This is based off a RP I had with a partner on Tumblr, who plays the part of the Necromancer. Please forgive me if things seem uncertain or off, as I am trying to rectify the paragraphs my partner wrote. More will come, and I thank you all for the follows and reviews! They're very helpful- thank you!))


End file.
